halofandomcom-20200222-history
Urban Holland/Quotes
Campaign Noble Actual *"Contact with Visegrád Relay was lost last night. All signals flatlined at 26:00 hours. I responded with trooper fireteams which have since been declared MIA." - Briefing Carter-A259 on his upcoming mission *"The Office of Naval Intelligence believes deployment of a Spartan team is a gross misallocation of valuable resources... I disagree." *"ONI thinks it might be the local Insurrection. Five months ago, they pulled a similar job on Harmony—hit a relay to take out our eyes and ears, then stole two freighters from drydock. That cannot happen here. Reach is too damn important. I want that relay back online, Noble One." *"Then I'll see you on the other side." - Concluding the briefing Winter Contingency *"I am barely getting you. What's your situation, over?" - Holland upon receiving a signal from Visegrád Relay *"Come again, Noble One. Did you say 'Covenant'?" *"May God help us all." - Holland upon learning of the Covenant presence on Reach Long Night of Solace *"Affirmative, Noble Five. Welcome to Operation: UPPER CUT. I'll be your control from here on out." *"Noble Six, these Sabres have been customized for orbital defense; you may need to get reacquainted. Rendezvous at Anchor 9 with the frigate ''Savannah'' and the other Sabres as soon as you're ready. Holland out." - Briefing Noble Six "Sabre teams: use your guns to take down their shields, then hit 'em with your missiles!" - During gameplay *"We've flagged a corvette-class vessel on a predicted docking track with our target. Get our makeshift bomb on that corvette, and we have our delivery system. Noble Five will escort the bomb. I need your Sabre team to clear the way for boarding." - Holland briefing Noble Six on the next phase of Operation: UPPER CUT *"As she's already donated her Slipspace drive to the cause, the Savannah will be joining you to provide local fire support." *"I've stuck my neck out for Noble on this one, Lieutenant." *"Good thinking, Savannah. That will make boarding her a whole lot easier. Noble Six, I'm marking targets: take out the Corvette's main engines." - After Savannah Actual suggests damaging the corvette's engines *"Don't let any of them get away, Sabres! Kill them before they bug out and warn that Supercarrier what we're up to." *"Dot, analyze all available data on that Corvette. Find a way inside." *"Noble Six, set down immediately on that Corvette's topside landing pad." *"Noble Six, the Savannah's counter-measures won't work forever. Find a way inside, and permanently disable the cruiser's communications." *"Five, stay with the bomb. And discourage the curious." - After Jorge's arrival on the corvette *"Noble, you're in deep with no cover. Get that corvette moving and get the hell outta there!" - After the destruction of the Savannah *"Well done, Noble Six. UPPER CUT initiated, corvette is underway." *"Must be the whole damn Covenant fleet!" - Upon the appearance of the Fleet of Particular Justice New Alexandria *"...in the southwest quadrant of the city, over? Sierra-259. If you area receiving, I am authorizing the override fo radio security protocols to link with this channel." - Holland trying to reach Noble Team. *"Noble Leader. This is a priority one hail. If you are receiving, acknowledge immediately." The Package *"Noble One, this is Nobel Actual. Noble One?" *"We need that base taken out, son. What's your status?" - Commencing the torch-and-burn operation on Sword Base Category:Quotes